1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to agricultural implements and more particularly to structure for resiliently mounting a gang of earth working tools on the implement frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In tillable farmland that is infested with rocks, stumps or roots, it is necessary to provide resilient mounting for the disk gangs of harrows to the harrow frame to reduce impact loads transmitted thereto and to reduce damage to the gang components.
Various springs or torsion bars have been used for this purpose in the past to cushion impact loads in vertical and fore-and-aft directions. However, all have utilized only one spring per shaft standard or more than one spring--but with all springs acting simultaneously. Where one spring has been used, it may be allowed to deflect to a degree where the disks impact the harrow frame. Bottoming devices, in conjunction with high impact loads, frequently also provide a severe impact to the implement.